halofandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Rawley
Flight Officer Captain Carol Rawley (known by her Call Sign Foe Hammer), was the pilot of Pelican transport Echo 419 on the Pillar of Autumn in 2552. She did many missions involving hostile insertions and mounting rescues, and this made her stand out among the other pilots on the Autumn. Her copilot was Lieutenant Frye.Halo: The Flood, page 38 She is technically an unseen character, as players can only see her ship and hear her voice. She is a member of the 23rd Naval Air Squadron, and she also appears to be the leader of the Pillar of Autumn's Pelican contingent. Halo: The Flood page 39Her Radio Operator was Crew Chief Cullen. Halo: Combat Evolved Not long after the Pillar of Autumn made a blind jump to the Threshold system, Covenant forces descended once again upon the ship. Foe Hammer escaped in the ensuing battle, and descended to the surface of Installation 04, where many United Nations Space Command forces had landed. There, she helped John-117, the Master Chief, and Cortana pick up scattered Marines and get them out of the battlefield and back to Alpha Base. She and Frye assisted the Master Chief and Cortana many times through the Battle of Installation 04, including helping them rescue Captain Keyes in a raid on the Truth and Reconciliation, landing them and a squadron of Marines on a beach to take the Silent Cartographer, ferrying them to the Control Room, and landing them at the Flood Containment Facility.Halo: The Flood, page 227: "As the lift climbed, Foe Hammer's worried voice crackled through his comm system." However, she was shot down later by two Covenant Banshees when she attempted to pick up the Master Chief and escape Installation 04 minutes before the Pillar of Autumn exploded and destroyed Halo.Halo: The Flood, page 338,339 Foe Hammer was considered one of the best crewmen of the Pillar of Autumn, and possibly in the United Nations Space Command itself. Fear was never expressed in her voice, and she was considered to have had the efficiency to get the job done. Foe Hammer put soldiers down on landing zones filled with hostile forces without hesitation, took heavy fire, ignored the odds and the consequences, and didn't panic. Trivia *The call sign "Foe Hammer" comes from the fourteenth level of Marathon Infinity. "Foe Hammer" is also a literal translation of the name of Gandalf's sword, Glamdring, as well as the name of the dragon-slaying arrow in Stephen King's book The Eyes of the Dragon. *Foe Hammer's Pelican, Echo 419, is possibly another reference to the number ' 7.' 4 + 1 + 9 = 14 = 7 + 7 *Foe Hammer is addressed by Cortana as a Lieutenant in the game, but is mentioned as a Captain in the book. However, it is possible that Cortana was addressing Lieutenant Frye. *Whenever a Pelican crashes if you look on the side, the number is 419 almost every time so it seems as if her Pelican dropship is the only one in the game, apart from the other model of Pelican in the game, V993. *Foe Hammer may have been involved with the former southern states of the US due to her accent, however, 500 years in to the future, accents could change, whilst it is also possible that she just picked up one. *In Halo 3 Multiplayer all of the call signs in the battlefield are denoted by a letter and two ensuing numbers (Ex. L31) and Foe Hammer simply has a name along with her code designation of Echo 419. *Foe Hammer is flatfooted, according to the novel, The Flood. *Many people think that Hocus is the Halo 3 equivilant of Foe Hammer. *In addition, Foe Hammer is one of the few female characters of note in the Halo games. She, Cortana, the pilot of Keyes' Pelican in the Flood complex raid, and the pilot of Master Chief's escape pod are the only females in the original video game. The second game features two female Marines, voiced by Michelle Rodriguez, and Laura Prepon, as well as Commander Miranda Keyes, voiced by Julie Benz. However, the series of books provides a wider view of the soldiers, several of whom are female. *Foe Hammer was voiced by Tanya Pettiford-Wates. Quotes For a list of quotes, see here. References Rawley, Carol